deloreantechfandomcom-20200213-history
DeLorean Workshop Manual
]] The DeLorean Workshop Manual is the original factory documentation used by DeLorean service centers to repair their customers vehicles. This is considered the most important piece of DeLorean maintenance documentation an owner can have, as it explains how to repair or replace everything in the vehicle. Layout The Workshop Manual is divided into a forward and fifteen sections, labeled A through R, although there are no sections I, P or Q. Each section is further divided into sub-sections and page numbers. For example, M:07:03 refers to the Electrical section, sub-section seven, page three. The forward includes a table of contents of sections, with each section containing its own table of contents of sub-sections. Forward 7 pages. The only unlettered section, this provides an overview of the manual, some safety hints, and a table of contents. A: General Data 19 pages. This covers vehicle specifications, engine tuning, torque settings, vehicle dimensions, fluids, a pre-deliver checklist, and label identification. B: Fuel Tank 4 pages. This short section covers removing and refitting the fuel tank. C: Engine 56 pages. This includes a general overview of the PRV-6 engine used in the DeLorean, specifications, tuning, and generally how to rebuild the engine. D: Fuel, Emission and Exhaust 46 pages. This features an overview of the Bosch K-Jet fuel injection system, specifications, special tools, LAMBDA and the emission control system, the idle speed control system, the evaporative emission control system, air inlet system, ignition vacuum advance control, deceleration control and how to remove and refit the muffler. E: Clutch 14 pages. This includes a description and specifications of the manual transmission clutch, the clutch assembly, flywheel/pilot bearing, clutch pedal, how to bleed and flush the clutch, the master and slave cylinders, and the piping and reservoir system. F: Manual Transmission 23 pages. This covers the specifications and special tools needed to work on the five speed Renault manual transmission, as well as a general description of it. It also covers the differential oil seal, on-car servicing as well as removing, installing and overhauling the transmission, finishing with a description of the controls and their operation. G: Automatic Transmission 46 pages. This covers the description, specifications and special tools needed when working on the three speed Renault R30 transmission used in the DeLorean. It includes diagnosis, maintenance, adjustments, on-car service, removal and refitting, component repair and information on the final drive. H: Steering 10 pages. This includes a description and specifications for the steering wheel, column, rack and pinion, ignition lock, universal joint and tire rod ends. J: Front Suspension 15 pages. This includes a general description followed by information on the hub assemblies and bearings, wheel spindle, steering knuckle, upper and lower ball joints, lower control, upper control and stabilizer arms and bushings, shocks and springs, and finally torque specifications. K: Rear Suspension 13 pages. Following a general description, it details the upper and lower links and bushings, hub carrier, trailing arms and bushings, shocks and springs, toe-in alignment and torque specifications. L: Brakes, Wheels and Tires 20 pages. This has a general description and specifications followed by sections on the front and rear calipers and brake pads, brake servo, air and noise filters, the brake master cylinder and fluid reservoir, brake pedal, brake bleeding procedure, and information on the wheels and tires. M: Electrical Systems and Instruments 74 pages. The largest section, this covers the ignition system and switch, starter, diagnostic socket, Ducellier and Motorola alternators, battery, fuses and fuse box, horns, windshield wipers, instrument cluster, lighting system, hazard light switch, engine cooling, radio, door electronics, and complete wiring diagrams. N: Heating and Air Conditioning 61 pages. This covers a general description and special tools used for the A/C and heating system, the major components, safety precautions, testing for leaks and pressure, evacuating/dehydrating and charging, component removal and installation, diagnosing heating system faults, and the compressor. P: Body 35 pages. This covers the fiberglass body, stainless steel body panels and the interior. R: Chasis 7 pages. This short section covers the frame, with a general description and dimensions, and how to replace the front impact tube. Value for Novices The manual assumes a certain familiarity with vehicle maintenance and repair, as it was originally intended for those who work at DeLorean service centers. Because of this, those who are new to automative repair may find it difficult to find the information they need and to understand it when they do, as it often skips over minor steps or omits safety details that, while known to more experienced mechanics, may be considered essential to the novice. Even so, it is very important to note that this in no way diminishes the value of this manual for all owners. Novices will certainly learn a lot from the manual, even if they don't understand everything in it. At the very least, it will prove extremely useful to any mechanic they may bring their car to. An intentionally low-quality PDF version is available as multiple PDFs on the DMCTalk forums. The best quality versions are available in print from the various DeLorean vendors. External Links * Low-quality PDF DeLorean Workshop Manual from DMCTalk See Also * Reference Materials Category:Manual